


All the Stars

by profoundfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vintage Destiel, only hints of slash, pre-slash if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is usually so closed off from Castiel. He's not one to share his emotions. That's why Castiel is so surprised when that changes one night, in a dark field.</p>
<p>Set early season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt on [my Tumblr](http://deanandishareamoreprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/66729048233/my-fic-all-the-stars), "Dean and Cas laying beneath the stars." so I wrote this drabble.  Tried to give them some fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> _(listened to[this song](http://youtu.be/aHd6m4rKOCA) as I wrote)_

Dean Winchester didn’t call on Castiel as often as the other angels seemed to imply. Dean only prayed to Castiel when he and Sam were in over their heads. When they truly needed help. So, when Dean had called Castiel to their hotel in western Oklahoma, and climbed into the Impala as soon as the angel arrived, Castiel followed him no questions asked. He knew Dean must need his help on a case. Dean had driven them well outside city limits, to a darkened, open field. The flat Midwestern farmland stretched around them for miles, dotted only occasionally by a farmhouse or outlying building.

Dean had walked several hundred yards off the road, with Castiel following, angel senses stretching to look for threats. Then Dean had stopped, thrown off his jacket, and laid upon the ground. Castiel scanned the area, wondering what hunting tactic Dean could be employing.

“Get down here man. You’re creeping me out, looming over me.”

“I don’t understand, Dean. What are we hunting?”

“We’re not hunting man. I just thought it’d be nice for us to hang out.”

“Hang out?” Castiel questioned, because that was something he and Dean had never done. Not just the two of them, and not intentionally.

“Whatever man. If you don’t want to, you can fly off back to where you came from. I’ll just look at the stars by myself,” Dean answered petulantly.

Castiel knew Dean was being defensive because that was his default when he wanted to avoid talking about his feelings. This must be important to him. If Dean wanted to share something with Castiel, there was no way he would leave now. Castiel slowly lowered himself to the ground, mirroring Dean’s position on the slightly damp grass. The warm night air had settled over them like a thin blanket as they laid there in silence. Time passed by quietly, just the sounds of nature to break the stillness of the night. At least, it had been quiet until Dean thought it was time to give Castiel an impromptu astronomy lecture.

“That constellation over there, the one that looks like a stretched out ‘W’, is Cassiopeia,” Dean explained.

Castiel gave him a withering look. “Yes, Dean, I know. I was there when the Heavens were created.”

Dean ignored Castiel’s remark and continued talking.

“When we were little, I told Sammy it was a ‘W’ for Winchester. He believed me too. Believed anything his big brother told him,” Dean trailed off, a wistful look in his eyes. Castiel wisely said nothing, so he wouldn’t disrupt Dean sharing whatever he needed to get off his chest.

“He never met our mother, you know. Sammy… he was too young when she died to even remember her…” Dean trailed off into the darkness, so quietly, as though his voice would break if it were any louder.

“Why couldn’t Sammy and I just have a normal life? Why did it have to be us Cas?”

Castiel understood that Dean didn’t want to hear a lecture about destiny or the brother’s roles in the Apocalypse. He sidestepped the latter questions, and tried to offer something that he thought would give Dean comfort instead.

“Mary Winchester has been looking out for Sam all his life,” Castiel replied, “She has been watching over both her sons.”

Castiel looked over to gauge Dean’s response. A single tear was rolling down his face, running towards his ear since they were lying down. Castiel felt the urge to wipe that tear off Dean’s face. A sudden protective instinct kicked in his gut, to make sure it never happened again. His fingers twitched with the ferocity of the emotion.

Castiel slowly moved his hand over to Dean’s until just their fingertips touched. He held there – waiting. Breathing. Counting the ripples in the air currents caused by the beating wings of cicadas that only his angel senses could detect. Castiel could feel the rotation of the Earth through the ground beneath them. It felt as though his vessel was rolling with the tides and energies of the planet, with only Dean’s touch to anchor him to this spot. Castiel had never experienced this need – this longing – to give himself to a human before. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling these things. Just when Castiel was about to pull his hand away, Dean’s interlaced their fingers, and drew their clasped hands onto his chest, which caused Castiel to move closer to Dean. Their bodies aligned, touching at shoulders, hips, and feet. Castiel felt a calming hum wash over his Grace at the contact. Anything that felt like this should be acceptable, at least for one night. If he could have this one moment with Dean, and Castiel would hold on to it, wrap it up tight so it would never fade from his memory.

“What about that one that looks like a cross?” Castiel asked, gazing into the overhead tapestry of twinkling lights.

“I thought you knew all the constellations,” Dean replied, finally turning to look at him.

Castiel returned the gaze, hoping at once that Dean could not read all of the emotions in his face, and at the same time hoping that he did.

“I do. But I’d rather hear it from you.”


End file.
